One Direction What Makes You Beautiful
by LoverOfDance
Summary: Peeta tries to explain to Katniss how beautiful she is, inside and out. Will he be able to convince her? Read to find out! Based on the One Direction song What Makes You Beautiful! I LOVE 1D! *NOTE- I DO NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION, KATNISS AND PEETA, OR THE HUNGER GAMES!* Reveiws welcome! Just be kind in the reveiws, I get it if you dont like it, just say that. Thank you! One-Shot


**One Direction**

**What Makes You Beautiful**

**One-Shot**

**Peeta's POV**

**A/N**** Hey guys, I thought I would make this, because #1, IM A DIRECTIONER! WOOHOO! And 2, everyone is doing this these days. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR THE CHARACTERS! I wish i did tho! :D**

* * *

_Your insecure, don't know what for. Your turning heads when you walk through the do-oo-or._

As I watch Katniss walk into school as I always do, I realize how pretty she is. She doesn't think so. She can be so insecure about her beauty. I don't know why though, because she is just so pretty! She is so kind on the inside and out. As she walks into the class room, everyone just stares, but loses their gaze a moment later. But I keep staring.

_Don't need make-up cover up. Being the way that you are is enough._

She sits down in the classroom and pulls out a mini mirror to see if her make-up is ok. It always is. She doesn't even need make-up! She is beautiful beyond belief with or without it. When her friend is feeling down, I always see her comfort her. She is so kind! She is the exact same beautiful and generous person I met when I threw her that bread.

_Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but yoooou._

During class all the boys look at her instead of the teacher. But I see her in a different way. Not only does she have the looks, she has the brains, she can sing, and she is such a kind and loving person. Her face is as bright as the sun. Her eyes sparkle when she laughs, which is not so often. Everyone else in our classroom can tell how pretty she is. She is so independent, so beautiful, yet she doesn't see that. But everyone else can.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed._

She lights up my world. No kidding. When I'm sad, I just think of her, and I'm suddenly not sad anymore. When she flips her hair, I just get so many butterflies in my stomach! Her hair is SOOO pretty and shiney! I don't know why she puts hats on, saying to her one friend that she has a bad hair day, every day.

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know-oh-oh, you don't know you're beautiful!_

In the hallway after class I walk up to her and say hi, but all she does is smile at the floor. It is pretty obvious she doesn't know how beautiful she is.

_If only you saw what I could see, you'd understand why I want you so desperately. _

I wish Katniss could see out of my eyes. Then maybe she would see how beautiful she is. I just can't believe she can't see how pretty she is. I want her to be my girlfriend so desperately. Maybe if I show her how pretty she is on the inside and out she'll get it!

_ Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know-oh-oh, you don't know you're beautiful._

So I walk over to her house which is two doors down and knock on the door. She opens the door and I'm struck by her beauty, like a ray of sun on the grass. Only I'm the grass, and she is the sun. I give her the rose I am holding and say "You light up my world like nobody else Katniss. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed! But when you smile at the ground I can totally tell you don't know you're beautiful, " She looks at me and smiles! She smiled at me this time! "Thank you Peeta, nobody ever told me that. You're really kind!" She exclaims. "Katniss, would you be my girlfriend?" I ask. I am hoping and praying that she will say yes! "Of course Peeta!" she says happily. YES!

* * *

**_IMORTANT A/N_**** Thank you all for reading this! PLEASE review, and when you review, ill check your stories out too! Maybe even favorite them! Oh and I might be updating a little less until Friday or Saturday. I've got a lot of stuff to do. And I am starting a new story called "The popularity game" about the hunger games soon, so keep an eye out! Please REVIEW! :) **


End file.
